


For Keeps

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, One True Pairing, Possessive Derek, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author's choice, author's choice, Hunting the Last Wild Man (Angela Vallvey)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



Derek is not possessive. True, all of Stiles belongs to him; his body, heart, and soul. Every inch of the beautiful, attractive fella is his to cherish and love. Derek does not need to mark Stiles to remind the younger man that he is owned; he has nothing to prove to others. Still, he sinks his teeth into the baby soft skin anyway, and leaves love bite reminders that last for days. Not because he cares that other people see his claim on Stiles skin—he does it ‘cause he loves to hear his boyfriend moan so prettily. 

Stiles gets off on it, of course he does—When Derek whispers, “You’re mine, you belong to me, baby boy,” the rough tone gets Stiles engine revved up, and soon he is writhing on the bed and mewling and pleading for Derek to make love to him. Derek is not possessive...he’s not. True, he loves it when the people in the next motel room hear Stiles wail with pleasure. He loves passing people in the lobby the next day, smiling at them and knowing they heard Stiles come the night before as his orgasm was ripped from his body and soul. 

Derek craves Stiles like the cool rush of water trickling down his parched throat; he moans while he savors the taste of his lover’s pink, soft lips, kissing, licking, his thirst sated for the briefest moment. His veins pump molasses, sticky and warm, his dry lips lick wet as he passionately kisses his lover. One kiss does not calm his hungry thirst, does not quench the fire desire. He must have another kiss. 

They make love under a sky of dazzling stars, and with his mate’s thickness embedded deep inside him Stiles moan at the stretch and burn and immediately started rocking his hips back, grinding on his mate’s cock, trying to get Derek’s to fuck him harder. Derek curls over Stiles body, protectively and possessively, kissing his neck and tasting the sweetness. 

His thirst for lust howls louder, fangs out, needle sharp, the passion and love pumping through his body to leave him trembling as the sound of his lover's moaning pounds loudly in his ears. His knot catches, ties, his hips grind shallowly as his knot grows bigger. 

Stiles comes with a cry of lust as Derek ruts into him, cheeks cherry pink and ruby-red lips kiss bitten. Derek leans over his lover's body and steals a kiss, a primitive growl rumbling from his lips when he taste sweetness, muscles burning hot and tensing with the jarring-flex of his hips as he grinds into Stiles. They kiss in a spark of fire and lust, and with the red hot kiss, Derek’s thirst is quenched, if only for the moment.

Derek is not possessive. He is not. He just likes it when he’s driving down a long stretch of highway and his boyfriend is sitting shotgun, a smile on his face and lust in his eyes, ready and waiting for the next time Derek is not—definitely, absolutely not—feeling possessive.

Month later, it is too hot to sleep. The summer scorches their skin as they make love, their bodies fitting perfectly together as they bump and grind. If it were any hotter steam would simmer off their flesh and soak the room in musk. Derek’s cock is thick and large and fills Stiles completely, his knot just as large as it nudges against his hole, seeking a place inside.

The air is dry and his chest is heaving as he pants breathlessly, and all he can focus on is the way Derek pumps and pounds into him, snarling against his neck as his teeth leave love bites. They move together, in tandem, bodies flush together as Derek’s knot ties inside Stiles; they pant heavily, trying and failing, to catch their breath as the pleasure consumes them in a white hot light of lust and desire. 

As they come together, tied and bound by love and sex, Stiles groans as a warm buzz tingles in his veins, and he hears Derek growls and purr in bliss as every part of his body is overwhelmed by pleasure. The sound sends a pool of warmth between his legs where they are connected, his breath hitching as firecracker aftershocks zip up his spine. 

A little while later, once they have parted, they don’t leave the bed. Derek makes a meal out of Stiles ass, licking softly and teasing, swirling his tongue in a soothing brush over the puffy hole. He truly enjoys hearing every whimper and breathless moan that comes from his lover’s sinful lips. 

Stiles smooth, pert ass is in the air and his legs are spread wide apart, his dick swollen and throbbing between his thighs as his fingers twist in the bed sheets. He bites his bottom lip and his eyes clench closed as Derek rims him tortuously slow, his tongue wet and hot, fluttering over the tight little pucker. A muffled gasp falls from Stiles lips as his body shudders with pleasure and he pushes his hips back into the warmth of his lover’s mouth, rewarded with a searing slap to his ass which makes him moan like a pretty little slut. 

What a perfect way to spend a night, indeed. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/63131.html?thread=14800539)


End file.
